


Amen, Amen

by Chuuyaseyeliner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuyaseyeliner/pseuds/Chuuyaseyeliner
Summary: -Based on the song Amen by Amber Run.-Levi visits Erwin's grave, and says a few words.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Amen, Amen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775497) by Amber Run. 



Our goodbye was one I’ll never forget. It’s engraved inside my brain. I told you to ride to your death, and you did so. Without hesitation… I wonder how it feels to be dead, lifeless, non-existent. I wonder if it’s peaceful, finally being able to relax and not worry about what’s behind you. I hope that’s what it’s like for you. I’d give anything for you to be here, I miss you that much. It’s hard for me to admit it… I can only hope that you are happy, that you are not in pain anymore. That none of this was for nothing. I can barely stand my own reflection. I keep seeing things, things I can’t understand… My mind is tricking me sometimes, I’ll see you in the corner of my eyes, or in the forest at night. It’s almost comforting to see you, but it’s also a daily reminder of how I killed you.

“Cause I see you in the daytime, and I hear you at night… There’s a pale imitation burnt in my eyes.”

I can’t stop the constant memories that flash of us, how you used to smile at me with those cerulean eyes. I can’t stop picturing your death, it’s haunting me. It is almost like it’s on repeat. I keep picturing you holding out your hand to me, welcoming me home. I just wish I was with you… You knew how to lead these scouts. You knew how to lead me, which it itself is a feat. I wish I knew what to do… I wish I could talk with you one last time. I wish I could be at peace with you. This is such a mess, and I don’t know what to do anymore.

“I don’t wanna be here, I wan’t know what to do. Sometimes I’d rather be dead, at least then I’m with you”

I want to see your face again before I forget it. Before I forget how you laughed at everyone’s dumb jokes… Forget how we always had tea. Forget our late-night missions, and how you got along with everyone. I was always jealous of how people loved you, everyone just fears me. You didn’t though, you didn’t fear me. That’s why I loved you, that’s why I cared so deeply about you. That’s why I can’t seem to get you out of my head. That’s why my heart is broken… That’s why I’m here, talking to a grave… The only grave that means so much to me. The only grave I thought I’d never have to see. I wish I was laying next to you. 

“Amen, Amen”


End file.
